evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:173.242.244.163
Let's talk then Hey Mav its me again. Sorry i aint been able to reply to you latley. I had other things to take care of but you actually have a good reason for doing what you did. But all of the stuff I said about Mari`s age is pretty damn reasonable when you do the math. But its your choice. But I really think that if they just came out and said Mari was an angel or a part of the first ancestrial race it would just be BULL SHIT. I mean if Mari were an angel she could have just sat by and let 4th Impact happen or she could have helped Zeruel. And dont get me started bout how she would have had alot of chances to break through Nerv HQ and merge with Lilith. But i just said all of that stuff because thats the best the people are going to get until 4.0. And who knows ther might even be a 5.0 0.o 0.o But it is very unlikley since they are redoing Neon Genesis Evangelion this year. And NGE2015 Isnt going to pull that Dragon Ball Z Kai bullshit where all they do is redub it and use lame ass music (Good thing they didnt fuck up the Buu Saga`s music). NGE2015 is going to be redubed and it will be in BluRay HD or whatever the fuck its called and they are going to use a better version of Cruel Angels Thesis, im not so sure about EoE2015 though. I actually think that the Evangelion movies(1.0 2.0 3.0 4.0) are a different anime from Neon Genesis Evangelion, but the same thing. You dont have people doing the Rebuild Movies like DBGT and hatin on it by saying things like "OH 2.0 IS GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" or "YOU RETARD 3.0 ISNT EVEN CANNON" or some stupid bullshit like that (DBGT is good) So i actually hope for a brand new Evangelion manga for the rebuilds after 4.0 is released . And maby a short anime that takes place between 2.0 and 3.0. Well what are your hopes for the future of Evangelion. And please dont block me u wont have to worry about me doing what i did to your profile that night again. Oh and thanks for agreeing to talk with me. I have to respect you for that. No hard feelings right? Please reply to me soon Mav. And again thanks for agreeing to talk to me about this whole. Lets just let it go right. I know what you mean. Freshman year was awful for me but i still maanaged to have fun. But thank God summers almost here. But its not gonna be so lazy for me either, Ive got money to make, lawns to mow and shit loads of football practice. Yhea well i was only talking about DBZ And DBGT as an example. I hate Kai so damn much. Yhea but i see what you mean now. The info ive gotton on NGE2015 aint very accurate though but its ive got to believe so yhea. But considering that in the next 2-5 years we will be getting NGE2015, NGE2015(Dub), Eva 4.0, Eva 4.0(Dub), Eva 3.0(Dub), and dont get me started on the video games . So i would say about 7 or 8 years till the next manga comes out. Now that sucks ass. But thanks for replying again. Its very hard to find people who will talk about shit instead of dominate an arguement about shit. But the best info i actually have on NGE2015 is that it will be coming out in Japan in August. If you are smart as me you better start saving money because so far all i know is that it cost 38,000 yen($321.83) Its good to be an Evangelion fan NGE2015`s DVD collection will contain episode`s 1-26, End of Evangelion, and Death and Rebirth. All in bluray HD. I hope it comes to Tennessee, and cheap. Or at least they could air NGE2015 on TV. But thats all i know about it. Nice talkin to ya Mav. Reply when you get the chance and we can talk every once-in-a-while. Sound nice? And May the Fourth be with you Thanks man. Hey there is someone who i think is tlking shit about me on your page. Its the person with the Mari profil pic. But anyways do you like Evngelion FanFic`s and fan made manga`s? Or even Doujinshi`s? If you do tell me and ill give a big list of there names. But thanks again Mav. Only one more week of school so wish me luck, a lot of luck! Ok im sorry for saying that about him. And i know a SHIT load of fanfics EVA 303 Evangelion Re-Take (Fakku . net) After Impact Destony of one (Which is a sequel to After Impact) The Ikaris Second Try The Life of Aki-chan (Sequel to 2nd Try) Taming the Beast (Mari x Shinji) Asuka-chan in Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland parody) THE CHILD OF LOVE Happy End of Evangelion (Fakku . net) Well thats a few. I may not be able to get in contact with you for a whille, depends on my grades but wish me luck. And everyone i find on this site works for this site appareantly. Oh and just out of nowhere do you have an Xbox360. If you do send my a friend request. My name is SomebadCandy933